<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rue by StrangeRobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822985">Rue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRobin/pseuds/StrangeRobin'>StrangeRobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRobin/pseuds/StrangeRobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just know that, in another life where I was free of lies and deceit, I would move heaven and earth just to stay alongside you.<br/>To spend a lifetime with you.<br/>Body and soul.</p><p>Or</p><p>Stolen away just nights before their wedding, Jasper had mourned the loss of his lover, Adeline, for centuries. Until a similar face showed up one day out of the blue, just as beautiful and just as youthful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just that this author was desperately in need of more angst after reading angst filled Twilight fanfictions that she probably did not need.<br/>Thus she proceeded to write herself more when she could find none.</p><p>Cheers,<br/>Robin ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>But you know that I could never stay.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No amount of love or the ring you put on my finger will ever change that.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Save it. Save it for another that will be dearest to your heart, someone who could love you equally, unconditionally, honestly.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>For I am underserving. I have much in my life that I wish I could explain to you. Yet this back has been carrying far more that it was made to shoulder already. And I cannot possibly burden you with anymore than you deserve.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>So I will go. I will not shackle you to a life of secrets and miseries. Nor will I bind you to eternal gloom and slaughter your happiness, take your sun and hide your moon.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Just know that, in another life where I was free of lies and deceit, I would move heaven and earth just to stay alongside you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>To spend a lifetime with you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Body and soul.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He took a deep shuddering breath, trying in futile to calm the anguish that was threatening to leak out of his body.</p><p class="p1">For a moment, he thought his dead heart was ready to burst anytime. But of course his heart had long since ceased its beating, and It had only left with him an equally terrible sense of emptiness.</p><p class="p1">Why had he decided to go over this again? To rip open scars that were long buried. Old memories that he should long have concealed, lost somewhere in the ocean of his long pitiful existence. He thought he’d be over this by now, after the millionth time. But clearly some things never truly die away.</p><p class="p1">With care he produced from a small velvet pouch-</p><p class="p1">A single diamond ring.</p><p class="p1">It glittered under the moon, splaying the light of a million rainbow everywhere it touched.</p><p class="p1">Just like how her eyes had shone that day.</p><p class="p1">When he got down on one knee and proposed to her.</p><p class="p1">Her mouth agape, lips quivering, staring at him in shock and disbelief. His stomach had churned then when she had simply stood there, dumbfounded; worried that he had taken a wrong move, that she did not love him enough to want to be tied down with him. That perhaps he was still too young, too poor to offer her the life that she deserved.</p><p class="p1">But then a single tear had dropped from her eyes.</p><p class="p1">And it was followed by another, and another.</p><p class="p1">He was thrown in a panic by then, unsure of the mistake he had committed but ready to make any amend just to stop the onslaught of her tears.</p><p class="p1">Except she had then tackled him to the ground, laughing amidst her tears. Murmuring into his ears, the answer that had only mattered to him.</p><p class="p1"><em>Yes, yes, yes.</em> </p><p class="p1">She had kissed him so ferociously that day, stealing his breath away as if she herself would be stolen away the next moment.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>A thousand times yes. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And stolen she was indeed.</p><p class="p1">Left alone in the cold morning light, sheets crumpled from the night they had shared, her scent still lingering in the air. His heart had froze, left with only an emptiness that would rage within him for the next two centuries.</p><p class="p1">She had only left with him a note and her wedding ring.</p><p class="p1">Hers. Not his; because he could not tolerate the thought of it being anything else.</p><p class="p1">And an everlasting memory that would haunt him for the rest of eternity. An aching want and need, a desire left unsaid in the dead of the night.</p><p class="p1">In those terrible formative years, when he had just been turned, night after nights he would imagine the ghost of a lip, tracing up his spine. Warm breaths at his neck; the touch of a hand, cupping his face gently, as if he were made of glass. Sweet-nothings whispered, empty promises of a life that could have been, might have been. Except none of them were real and every one of which only a figment of his imagination and memory.</p><p class="p1">Some night he would go on a killing spree, desperate to escape from memories of her that had long since turned into a never-ending nightmare, his raging storm of emotions.</p><p class="p1">A century and a half later, there were still nights like these, nights where he would meticulously finger the exquisite cravings over her engagement ring. Her name a silent mantra, a prayer from his mouth to the gods he had once worshipped and forsaken.</p><p class="p1">The pain had dampen over the years but the scars had remained. And the memories still fresh. New companionship may have eased him out of his shell of sorrow. But while he may hold another in his arms now, how could he love anyone in half? When he had long since given away half of his soul to the one who had claimed as hers on that fateful day.</p><p class="p1">But that was another story for another day.</p><p class="p1">And his pitiful being could not bear the grief all at once on any given nights; it was alright to remember in portions and halves. That way he would not lose his mind to the remembrance of her then. The one he had lost but must continue to solider on without.</p><p class="p1">“Oh Adeline.”</p><p class="p1">“My sweet Adeline, why must you torture me so?”</p><p class="p3">*</p><p class="p1">On the run.</p><p class="p1">It seemed she was always on the run these days.</p><p class="p1">No permanent roof ever above her head; even the feeling of a soft pillow and a down quilt seemed foreign to her now. She was more familiar with green moss beneath her head and the stars as her canopy; clothes she snagged from stores, and meals of little preys here and there now. She was always careful not to leave a trace.</p><p class="p1">Stopping over at the riverbed to cleanse her dusty face; she mulled over her circumstances.</p><p class="p1">Family they- he, her father had called her.</p><p class="p1">And yet it was also him who made her life a living hell.</p><p class="p1">Always asking, always demanding for a hand, a chore to be done, her duties to him as her father, mentor, creator. And when she could not tolerate his iron fist of a control, she did the only thing she was good at.</p><p class="p1">She ran.</p><p class="p1">Companionship. Father had told her once. No one can live for long without companionship.</p><p class="p1">She would’ve proved him wrong then. Scoffed at him. Told him that creatures like them did not deserve anything but misery, and least of all a hint of humanity. Only humans crave company; they had sinned far too much to be deserving of any.</p><p class="p1">How much blood must be spilled, to satisfy his want for his so called companionships?</p><p class="p1">But even at times, she had been tempted. A short stay in a town, a job, an education, a short fling. Mindless chatters, a warm embrace to fall asleep to at night. Anything to make herself forget just for awhile how different she was, how she could never blend in with anyone. How over the years she had lost so much, she thought she might as well have lost her heart.</p><p class="p1">Except her strange family. Whom she completely despised. Mostly.</p><p class="p1">Ah how she missed those good old days. That one summer when everything was golden and life was simple; the scorching Texan sun, the swaying wheat fields, the straw thatch cottage and its warm hearth and Hettie’s hearty soups, Ralph’s incessant chatter. And those gentle brown eyes and that mop of flaxen hair, shining like golden peat in the summer sun-</p><p class="p1">She would not let her mind wander there now.</p><p class="p1">Lock the doors and throw away the key.</p><p class="p1">She needed to stay vigilant. Her family were not the only ones she was running from. There were more dangerous and mysterious beings out there, ones she did not dare cross. Every little shift in the air, whiff of smell was a signal to her instinct. Even a falling leave could be a sign of the things to come. And right now they were telling her to head north, pass the borders, and into the Canada. There would be ample food and her family would not think to look for her there. In time, she might be able to join a small community, live a life for a little while before moving on to the next. </p><p class="p1"><em>Keep inland, you’ll be safe</em>. Her instinct whispered.</p><p class="p1">But she wanted to see the ocean. And the Pacific Northwest coast was a marvel. She knew of a coven near the peninsula; but surely if she stayed to herself, she should be able to cross into Vancouver without a hitch?</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Keep inland.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Keep inland.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Keep inland.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Her instinct only whispered on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was the scent she came across first.</p><p class="p1">The sweet invigorating smell of vanilla and washed linen, that of a babe’s. She froze unnaturally amidst her stroll; this was not the scent of a human, it was… it reminded her of her siblings. Of her kind.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Turnawayturnawayturnaway-</em>
</p><p class="p1">But curiosity got the better of her.</p><p class="p1">Surely, just surely, a glimpse would not hurt. There shouldn’t be any out there like her. None of the old kinds had the knowledge of… Father had confirmed of this. Or was he mistaken?</p><p class="p1">And as she tracked the child’s scent; she came into a large clearing of blooming heathers, yet not even the overwhelming floral scent could overpower the child’s scent.</p><p class="p1">There in the gleaming sun was a child of twelve or thirteen, bronze curls flowing in the air as she twirled around in peals of laughter. Her porcelain skin illuminated; and her heart was thrumming like a little hummingbird.</p><p class="p1">‘It cannot be.’ She whispered to herself in a daze.</p><p class="p1">Gasping, the child turned towards her at once, clearly finally discovering that she was alone no more. Initially agitated, the child was quick to drop her caution when she noted how the stranger was still in a trance, staring agape at her. Nor did she miss the equally alluring scent of the intruder, her soft glowing skin and the quick humming of her heart.</p><p class="p1">Timidly, the child shuffled towards her eyeing her with curiosity. Until the two were face to face each other, apprising the other.</p><p class="p1">“Are you perhaps…” Like me? Was the unvoiced question.</p><p class="p1">“Dear God, Child.” She finally found the strength within to muster a few shaky breaths of words, disbelief evidently dominating her countenance. “How is this possible?”</p><p class="p1">With shaking hands she cupped the child’s cheeks, tenderly stroking the smoothness of her cheeks and soaking up the warmth.</p><p class="p1">“What of your maker?” She swallowed thickly. “Is he treating you well, Child?”</p><p class="p1">“Do you mean my Mum and Dad, Miss?” The child furrowed her pretty brows. “They should be just around I think. If you would like to meet them…”</p><p class="p1">That broke her out of her trance and she immediately straightened her stance. This was dangerous, she was treading on thin ice. A child like her kind would not be left unguarded, her guardians were nearby and no doubt treasured her greatly, judging from her clean attire and priciness of her garments. Any contact would be deemed a threat. She had already overstayed her welcome. And she did not want a fight. Sure she was quick and escaping and hiding had always been a forte of hers, but should she engage in battle, there was no telling if she could even gain upper hand long enough for her to run.</p><p class="p1">“I must go.” She muttered gravely to the child.</p><p class="p1">“Wait Miss!” The child chirped in a sing-song manner, unaware of the gravity of the situation. “I’m sure Mum and Dad will be delighted to meet you! And grandpa he-“</p><p class="p1">Shit. Was this the coven Father had mentioned before?</p><p class="p1">The idea of meeting an entire coven made her stomach churn. She did not quite understand how the child had come to be, nor did she understand how the Volturi would allow such a coven to exist in plain sight. And she did not intend to find out.</p><p class="p1">“Child. Child!” She hissed, surveying her surrounding in caution now. “Listen, you must take care. There are people out there who will harm you without a thought or a blink. You must be careful, don’t be so trustworthy of any strangers now.”</p><p class="p1">She looked the child dead in the eye then.</p><p class="p1">“Not even me.”</p><p class="p1">“But you didn’t hurt me! I know you wouldn’t! And aren’t we the same?” The child pleaded imploringly.</p><p class="p1">“No, not even your kind. And certainly not me.” She smoothed the child’s hair gently and tucked them behind her ear. “Trust no one. Not even your makers.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s just sad then.” The child replied solemnly.</p><p class="p1">She stood up and straightened her jacket. “Well, it's a sad and pitiful existence that we lead, Child.” She smiled bitterly then and turned to go. “One day you’ll know.”</p><p class="p1">She was just about to run when she felt a tuck at her sleeves. Turning sharply, she eyed the child in confusion.</p><p class="p1">“My name’s Renesmee, Miss. What’s yours?”</p><p class="p1">She grimaced slightly; well so much for telling the child off, she mused.</p><p class="p1">“Adeline, my name’s Adeline, Child.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In hindsight, Adeline really should have seen the attack coming. Her instincts had been screaming at her the whole time after all.</p><p class="p1">But in a moment of distraction, she had heeded her instincts too late. She did manage to subdue the attack at her jugular with a block, but was still hurled halfway across the clearing. Twisting her body, she managed to land in a crouch; eyes trained on her attacker. He was a strong built man- vampire, tall and handsome, the usual package. And she was surprised to find his eyes golden, not that there was much time to marvel at it. His crouching stance indicated that he was ready for battle and he bared his fangs at her, guarding his child protectively</p><p class="p1">“Stay away from my daughter.” He growled.</p><p class="p1">Adeline couldn’t help but rolled her eyes. “That, I had every intention of doing.”</p><p class="p1">“Stop! Dad! Stop!” She could hear the child- Renesmee crying in the distance. But there was no time for that now.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Leftleftleftleftleft-</em>
</p><p class="p1">Turning to her left, she kicked a pouncing werewolf right in the gut, slamming it into a nearby tree. <em>Right</em>. And then threw a punch at the female vampire that was ready to lunge at her right. <em>Down</em>. Blocked another blow. <em>Shoulder</em>. Landed a hit on shoulder of the she-vampire. <em>Duck</em>. Barely escaped from the wolf’s pouncing attack. <em>Roll</em>. And managed to withdraw herself from the fighting two.</p><p class="p1">With a final glance at the father and child; Adeline focused her mind in concealing herself before darting out of the clearing.</p><p class="p1">Promising to herself to avoid the Pacific Northwest at all cost from now on. Wary of the rest of the coven she would find there.</p><p class="p1">Not to mention the wolves.</p><p class="p1">And that was how Adeline came across the Cullens for the very first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old scars are reopened.<br/>And one day, we all will have to choose.<br/>To continue living a lie, or wake up and face the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I’m telling you, she’s just like me.” Renesmee pouted as she rode on Jacob’s strong sturdy back. The wolf only snorted. “It’s true!” Renesmee pouted even more at Jacob’s snort. “Here let me show you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Warm and tender hands cupped her face, a relaxing floral scent mixed with the smell of damp earth, steel blue eyes that sparkled in the sun and the daisies and leaves braided into chocolate tresses. “You must take care, Child.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Jacob grunted in response.</p><p class="p1">“See, she’s a sweet lady who was just passing by. And the lot of you scared her away!”</p><p class="p1">“There’s not many like you out there, Renesmee.” Edward sighed. “We couldn’t be too careful now. The Volturi may have given up last time, but there’s no saying when they’ll be back. Or if this lady was not here for some unknown reason to hurt you intentionally-“</p><p class="p1">“Daddy!”</p><p class="p1">“And how would you explain her appearance so suddenly?”</p><p class="p1">“We found each other!” Renesmee exclaimed in excitement. “It was destiny!”</p><p class="p1">“Now you’re just sounding like your Aunt Alice.” Edward chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Mommy.” Renesmee turned to Bella then. “When do you reckon I’ll see Adeline again?”</p><p class="p1">Bella titled her head slight and pretended to give it some thought. “Maybe when she’s ready? I’m sure she’ll come see you again if she means to.”</p><p class="p1">“There’s so much I want to show her and talk to her with.” Renesmee sighed with longing, her little heart beating even faster in excitement at the potential of gaining a new friend. Especially a hybrid like her! “I want to see again already.”</p><p class="p1">Edward and Bella shared a cautious look.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you will soon enough.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tell us about that kind lady-”</p><p class="p1">“Adeline.”</p><p class="p1">“Tell us about Adeline again.” Carlise smiled encouragingly at Renesmee as she stretched out her hand towards him.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Renesmee was alone in the clearing, twirling around giggling at the fluttering butterflies around her. She knew she was safe, her family was around hunting, and Jacob was nearby. There really was no reason to be afraid. It was then when she heard a soft whispered from behind. Panicking she spun around on her heels, ready to call for her family. But the sight that greeted her set her into complete shock.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Standing at the edge was a woman, young and beautiful, heartbreakingly so, probably the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Rosy lips parted in awe, steel blue eyes with golden flecks in the centre that somehow radiated warmth, golden freckles over the apples of her cheeks. Her chocolate brown tresses were braided on the side loosely, with daises and heathers woven into it; and that lovely fragrance, she smelt of flowers and damp earth after the rain. She could hear her quick pulse, and that glowing skin-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Renesmee gasped, making the connection at once.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She was a hybrid.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“I wonder what her motive was.” Carlisle pondered, interest piqued. “There aren’t many of her kinds out there, the only ones we do know are Nahuel and his family. And she certainly didn’t seemed to be from the same family…”</p><p class="p1">“So there could be more than even the Volturi was aware of?”</p><p class="p1">“But then what of her motive?” Esme asked. “If she had planned to visit us, she would’ve showed up right at our house. Not trying to ambush Renesmee out in the open…?”</p><p class="p1">“She could be just a nomad passing through?” Rosalie shrugged. “I mean it doesn’t happen everyday but it does happen.”</p><p class="p1">“But she kept mentioning her maker.” Edward pointed out. “You’d think she came from a large family by the way she spoke.”</p><p class="p1">“Ughh! I can’t see her at all, it’s so foggy.” </p><p class="p1">Alice sighed in annoyance and flopped on the couch next to Jasper who only smirked understandingly at her.</p><p class="p1">“It’ll come.” He smiled and rubbed her hand comfortingly.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps we should take turns and be on guard for the next few days.” Carlisle exerted his caution nevertheless. “Renesmee show the others how Miss Adeline looks will you?”</p><p class="p1">Renesmee nodded and went around the group. It was when she came to Jasper that something happened. Jasper had grown eerily still after an audible gasp, frowning before abruptly standing, eyes shifting everywhere, fists clenched nails digging into his own skin, shoulders tense.</p><p class="p1">The room had gone quiet, Alice hoovered closely a look of worry on her face. “What is it?” She asked carefully, trying her best to conceal the worry in her voice. Even Edward had gone rigid, his face slowly morphing into shock as he registered Jasper’s inner thoughts.</p><p class="p1">“Are you certain?”</p><p class="p1">“I need… I need to…” Jasper mumbled, seemingly in a trance. Then he barged right out of the window and into the greenies at the back of the house.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll go with him.” With one last sweep, Edward darted out of the house following closely behind Jasper.</p><p class="p1">The Cullens eyed one another uncomfortably, unsure of what had just transpired in the span of five seconds. Bella reached out to squeeze Alice’s hand encouragingly, as if she unknowingly needed the strength.</p><p class="p1">Emmet laughed nervously to break the tension in the room, none the wiser.</p><p class="p1">“Old flame maybe?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jasper.”</p><p class="p1">His insides was in a turmoil as Jasper raced towards the clearing; his mind a chaos and he couldn’t think straight except-</p><p class="p1">Adeline.</p><p class="p1">Could it really had been her? 150 years later? It all seemed laughably lame. How could anyone live 150 years and not age? Unless you were a Vampire then, or a hybrid apparently. But he was so sure his sweet Adeline was not. Could not be a monster like him, not even by half-</p><p class="p1">But those eyes, a cooler shade of cornflower, specks of gold that glinted in the Texan sun.</p><p class="p1">“Jasper!”</p><p class="p1">He’d run his hand through those silky tresses every day by the river as she napped with her head in his lap; and then every night in bed; secret rendezvous that would shock the entire town and disgrace their family name had they known.</p><p class="p1">Adeline Ruelle.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Major Whitlock.” She drawled flirtatiously, voice dipped in honey, head on her shoulder as she gazed at him slyly, her loose locks tumbling down her back. Her delicate hand reached out to muss up his hair roughly. “I kind of like the sound of it.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Well Mrs Whitlock.” He snatched her hand and laid a single kiss over her ring finger. “Then you shall hear it again and again.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Jasper wait up!”</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She’d leaned in to steal a kiss from his lips, and he had chased her back to bed with more.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Jasper Whitlock wait up!”</p><p class="p1">Edward’s bellows snapped him from his reverie. Jasper turned to his brother’s concerned eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Talk to me, Jas.” He studied his brother worry permanently etched onto his features. “It’s not like you to run out of the family. Alice is worried. Everyone is worried.”</p><p class="p1">Funny, even Alice had somehow slipped out of his mind. So transfixed was he on his lost love.</p><p class="p1">“Are you very sure, Jasper?”</p><p class="p1">Jasper glared into his brother’s golden eyes. “I’ve never been more sure.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re hesitating.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s just… If you’ve ever seen her, then you’d know. You wouldn’t be able to forget her. She was the most dazzling sun in the whole of Texas. Her look, her… her eyes. And her voice. The way she holds herself.” Jasper spun around in a frenzy. “It has to be her…”</p><p class="p1">“And for her to reappear again now. She’d have to be something immortal. Like us. Is that what you want to say?”</p><p class="p1">He was at a lost of words, he had ran out the moment he saw <em>her</em>. But what if it wasn’t <em>her</em>? It had caught him by surprise, chilled him to the core that she could be out there all this time and he had not known… Had not really stopped to think of the implications of it all…</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know.” He finally muttered in defeat. “But suppose she was <em>her</em> or her offsprings or…” They might know more about <em>her</em>, what happened, perhaps finally giving him the peace of mind he needed.</p><p class="p1">“Brother.” Edward comforted. “I’m not saying we know who or what she is. All I’m saying is, you need to get a grip of yourself first. Let us help you find her, if it really is her I’m sure she’ll have no scruples to see you. Hell for all we know she could just be a doppelgänger.”</p><p class="p1">Jasper had to laugh at this, the tension lines easing slightly.</p><p class="p1">“Hell, doppelgänger?”</p><p class="p1">“Shall we trace her scent first? If she went West, she could be all the way into Seattle by now, and it sure as hell won’t be an easy task to trace her in there.”</p><p class="p1">“Edward…” Jasper stuttered, tripping over his tongue to find the right words. “I- Thank you. Thank you for everything.”</p><p class="p1">“What are families for?” Edward grinned, relived to finally see the Jasper he was used to.</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Come Adeline.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Come hold your brother,” Father beckoned towards her in the shadow of the house. “He tore through his mother’s womb just to see you.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “No…” She wanted to run, to scream, but no word came out of her. She was stunned in her position by the blood stench.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Father walked towards her in slow deliberate step, a white bundle in his arms, thrusting it into her unwillingly arms. “Take him.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> In her arms laid a small babe.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> His hair matted with dried blood and he grinned Cheshire like at her.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Bring him out so that your sisters may see him.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Gingerly, she stepped out of the threshold and into the twilight. Watched as her sisters danced in the pure white, each with arms around a man. And in unison, bit into their jugulars, tearing at the arteries beneath, fresh blood spurting out in fountains.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She was drenched from head to toe in crimson.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Hyperventilating.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She needed togotogotogotogotogotogo-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Rejoice!” Father bellowed from behind, as her sisters continued to devour their chosen meal. “For the house of Elwyn welcomes a son!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She was going to be sick.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She opened her mouth to let out a silent scream.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And scream she did.</p><p class="p1">Terribly loud.</p><p class="p1">Except she was also underwater. Choking on icy cold water. Pushing herself up from the tub, she broke the surface and gasped for air. Coughing out the residue of her nightmare.</p><p class="p1">Great just great. Of all the things she could dream of, why had she dreamt of that now?</p><p class="p1">The underwater was her sole consolation and safe place for years and even now it was invaded by her despicable dreams.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps, perhaps Adeline had been on the run for too long. She needed a habit, a set of routines, something to ease her nerves. She needed a memento, something to ground herself to on a daily basis.</p><p class="p1">Something to remind her that she was still partly human in this insanity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">1pm, downtown Vancouver.</p><p class="p1">She’d been here 20 years ago. And now she’d come on a detour to retrieve something from her past.</p><p class="p1">Stepping inside the bank quickly, she made a beeline for the counters.</p><p class="p1">Adeline smiled enthusiastically at the man behind the counter.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, I’d like to open my mother’s safe.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry do you have her delegation? We don’t-”</p><p class="p1">“She died recently.” Adeline smiled again. One thing she picked up over the years was that, conversations of the dead was extremely uncomfortable and humans struggled to get out of it as soon as possible. “Tragic yeah I know. It was a freak accident. So now me and my sissy are gathering her things and for the funeral-”</p><p class="p1">“Just a moment ma’am.” The lady turned around with lightning speed. “If you could just show me her death certificate?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah sure, here.” She slid the fake certificate she made in the library with a little glue and photocopy. Amazing what you can do with just two dollars nowadays. “Thank you!”</p><p class="p1">Half an hour later, Adeline was on the next train towards the Yukon plain.</p><p class="p1">A single silver locket hung over her throat; its cap embellished by intricate floral carvings. And as she fingered it gently, her eyes closed as she settled in her seat, a sense of peace washed over Adeline one she had not shared in for a very long time.</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">“Did you find her?” Carlisle asked when the two returned.</p><p class="p1">Jasper passed by in a huff without even so much as a greeting and went straight for his room. Everyone could feel the frustration lingering in the air; Alice immediately got up from her perch by the window and trailed after the sulking man.</p><p class="p1">Edward simply shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“So was she really an old flame of his?” Emmett chirped on the side and Rosalie whacked him right on the chest, glaring at the brunette and silently admonishing his insensitiveness.</p><p class="p1">Sharing worried glances, the Cullens each harboured their own questions in the meantime, unsure when was the right time to broach it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Jasper.”</p><p class="p1">“Jasper talk to me.”</p><p class="p1">Alice’s desperate pleas finally broke him from his trance. “Alice.” She was kneeling before him, face close to his, her hands hoovering, unsure where to place. Even Alice was worried about him now. His lover, the one who had been his brick and stone since their first meeting. Though they were not mates, like Bella and Edward were, they had pledged to be with each other, as long as the other was willing. But now for the first time he realised, he had not been fair to his sweet lover all these time.</p><p class="p1">Had she knowingly anticipated this? Jasper suddenly thought. Had she seen this in one of her visions? And still decided to show up in that little diner just to find him? If so Jasper held nothing but respect and love for the little pixie. Her pure heartedness, her kindness. Always giving and never asking for anything in return. And he in return had withheld this one truth from her all these years.</p><p class="p1">Speaking had never been his best forte. Tiresome as it can be, right now he needed to tell her the truth. He owed her this one truth.</p><p class="p1">Mechanically he walked into the next room with Alice by his side, and he went to open one of the safes. Producing from it a simple inlay box.</p><p class="p1">“Open it.” He nudged her gently, gestured for her to open the lid. “Look inside.”</p><p class="p1">Shooting him an amused look, Alice carefully lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a number of mementos Jasper had harboured over the years. The largest was centred in the middle, a framed sepia portrait of a girl in a simple blouse with a modest pair of pearl earrings. Curls held in a loose half do, showing off her heart shaped face and that brilliant smile, transmitting warmth and sweetness through the portrait.</p><p class="p1">“Her name was Adeline Ruelle.”</p><p class="p1">“Well the resemblance is certainly… uncanny.” Alice murmured.</p><p class="p1">“Didn’t see that coming did you?” He had to chuckle at that.</p><p class="p1">Alice narrowed her eyes playfully and swatted his in the chest. “You know I can’t see hybrids and shapeshifters well!” No Alice wouldn’t have seen this because she would be looking at a blindspot; and he wouldn’t have thought this was possible because he’d long since accepted that his lost lover was dead. A century and a half ago.</p><p class="p1">Jasper mouth dried, figuratively, when Alice moved to take the velvet pouch next. He winced as he gently shook the pouch, tumbling the diamond ring into her ready hands.</p><p class="p1">“I… I proposed to her you know. Once, a long time ago.”</p><p class="p1">Alice trained her gaze back on her lover as he swallowed hard, ready to tell part of his truth.</p><p class="p1">“She’d moved with her Grandmama from French Louisiana a year or two back, dressmakers who had made a name for themselves for their exquisite works. We were to be wed in the Town Hall on the Summer solstice when the war was over. She could never had her gown picked because I know… she didn’t want to spend even a dime more of my money. The ring already costed me a fortune she said. She’d taken to hand sew her own dress for her wedding day with her grandmother. She was just that sweet.” Here Jasper chuckled in nostalgia, but then his eyes grew sad again. “I would’ve given her the world if I could, but I was only a Major then. And…”</p><p class="p1">“Towards Christmas, when I came home for a visit. Something had happened during my absence, she had grown distant. Always startled, by the smallest sound, a change in the wind. I thought it was only wedding nerves, but really I should’ve seen it then.” His lips tugged into a self-depreciating smile. “She could never have wanted me.”</p><p class="p1">“Stole away in the dead of the night, left only a note and her ring. Asked me to give it to another woman when I met one.”</p><p class="p1">“I just…” Jasper ran a hand through his in frustration. “How do you ask the man you supposedly loved to hand your wedding ring to another woman? Just like that?”</p><p class="p1">“You loved her with all your heart.”</p><p class="p1">“Damn right I did.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh Jasper.”</p><p class="p1">“Broke my heart, that one did. ” He whispered. Thought I could’ve gotten over her with you here. Was what was left unsaid.</p><p class="p1">Alice pursed her lips and looked away.</p><p class="p1">“What would you do if she really is the same person?”</p><p class="p1">He gave her a pointed look. “Hey it could really be a case of wrong identity, similar face, different person.”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Shifting uncomfortably, Jasper shrugged. “But if I never find her then I’ll never know.”</p><p class="p1">“You might still have your chance with her.”</p><p class="p1">“Alice…”</p><p class="p1">Suddenly he was sure of nothing anymore.</p><p class="p1">He really should hate her; here was a love built from the foundation, firm, safe, something he had known for years, depended on. Saved him even. Could he gamble all this for someone who’d broken his heart in a heartbeat all those years ago?</p><p class="p1">“The heart wants what it wants. Jasper.”</p><p class="p1">“We never promised each other anything Jasper, except that we’ll be there for each other. We’re not mates, remember?”</p><p class="p1">Of course he remembered. But you didn’t need a mate to live a good enough life, didn’t need to reopen scars that no one had interest in seeing. That the perpetrator herself may not even had an interest in to begin with.</p><p class="p1">“Alice we’re ok, we’re enough.”</p><p class="p1">Alice only smiled sadly, knowingly. Sometimes he hated that knowing look, as if she was hiding secrets from him, knew that he was destined to fail.</p><p class="p1">But then, he had been hiding secrets from her too, hadn’t he?</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright.” Alice soothed, “we’ll find her. Then we can decide from there on what to do.”</p><p class="p1">“We’ll find her, just you wait.” She promised with a loving kiss to his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A play of hide and seek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Welcome to Northern Lights Resort and Spa, how may I help you?” Adeline smiled as she welcomed the next set of guests at the front lobby.</p>
<p class="p1">She’d moved to Whitehorse where the city was permanently covered with white snow and blanketed by the night sky more than half of the day. Found a part time job at the local resort, rented a run-down flat in downtown. It was cold and dark and it was everything she needed and loved.</p>
<p class="p1">Depression always did look good on her, as Tatiana would say.</p>
<p class="p1">But Tatiana would not think to find her here, nor Father, or anyone else for the matter. And she was safe, free to wallow in self pity and self loathing; free to ruminate on every last regret she had.</p>
<p class="p1">Thursday nights were reserved for movie nights; the local cinema showed sepia movies every Thursday nights, and it was nostalgic to see Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor and all those stars again on the big screen, she was always addicted to the motion pictures back then.</p>
<p class="p1">She even managed to keep a fling on the side. A young college boy with golden curls, though his eyes were not quite the right shade of brown, his were too dark. And she wished he wouldn’t talk so much of his self absorbed art pieces, she’d rather he talked about the literature he should be reading instead. She’d picked a copy of Frankenstein from the local book store again, and he’d only given it a side glance and never returned to it again. But he was a warm embrace in the dead of the night, so she guess she’ll let it pass for now.</p>
<p class="p1">Other nights though, she would walk out alone in the reserves, hunting, mesmerised by the Northern Lights, solar winds from the sun meeting this earth’s atmosphere, deflected by the earth's magnetism to become polar lights that twist on itself to form an array of colours. It made her feel small, reminded her that she did not mattered, that nothing mattered.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your rooms are on the fifth floor, the lift is just past the lobby on the right. Please enjoy your stay here.” Adeline recited her lines, directing her guests on their right way.</p>
<p class="p1">It wasn’t much really, but mundane was good, habits made her feel safe. She’d managed to carve out a little safe haven for herself in this gigantic world.</p>
<p class="p1">It was enough for now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Until she felt the strangest sensation in her chest. It had begun as a dull ache, so insidious she did not notice when it first started. Not long after, the pain began to come in waves, crashing, clenching at her heart so painfully she was starting to sweat. Adeline clawed at her chest. Mumbling an apology, she quickly ran to the back and folded into herself, sweating dropping down her brow as she tried to make the pain go away.</p>
<p class="p1">It didn’t feel so much as a physical pain. Nor was it the usual warnings that her instinct whispered. No, it was something else, something more emotional, something more primal.</p>
<p class="p1">What was happening?</p>
<p class="p1">It felt as if she was reminded of all the things she had lost in her entire existence, all the grief she could not hold. But there was another sharp tug at her heart, urging her to move in some unknown direction, lest she should regret.</p>
<p class="p1">The feeling only seemed to intensify as the seconds passed. And then she knew.</p>
<p class="p1">It was coming towards her. Whatever it was that her heart sought.</p>
<p class="p1">Just as the doors to the resort opened-</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline Ruelle did the only thing she was good at.</p>
<p class="p1">She ran.</p>
<p class="p1">In the exact opposite direction.</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">It took them quite a while to even figure out in which direction she had gone. It had taken Alice an even lengthier time to pinpoint which area she might be, scouring all her visions for a single blindspot. It was near impossible.</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper’s anxiety was quickly infecting the whole household; everyone could feel the tension in the air, electrifying. Edward and Bella had to take Renesmee to stay in their little cottage; even Emmett had been quiet for most of the days. Jasper mostly kept to himself in his room, oscillating between two extremes, bouncing on the balls of his feet and sitting hunched in the corner, frozen in his thoughts.</p>
<p class="p1">“North.” Alice had finally muttered on the tenth day. “Canada.”</p>
<p class="p1">From there on, it was another few weeks before the pair managed to locate their target working in a resort in Whitehorse, Yukon, Canada. Tracking her scent, and where the blindspots were appearing, but even that proved difficult. And by the time they had arrived, she had been gone.</p>
<p class="p1">Just gone. Her colleagues had no way of knowing where she had suddenly vanished to in the middle of her shift.</p>
<p class="p1">They did, however, managed to locate her little flat in downtown.</p>
<p class="p1">And possibly a fling or two.</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper had simply looked on in distaste at the man, never uttering a single word. Alice was left with the questions.</p>
<p class="p1">How long had they known each other? What did she tell him of herself? Did he have any clue where she might go next? On and on and on, which they gleaned pretty much close to nothing for the college boy. Jasper had simply rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands petulantly into his pockets.</p>
<p class="p1">Alice though, she did not miss the resemblance the man had with Jasper.</p>
<p class="p1">Then they had gone into the flat she had rented. Clearly she had been there before, hastily packing her, possibly, few possessions with her. Except one or two mass paperbacks she had evidently bought to pass time.</p>
<p class="p1">Alice watched as Jasper lingered on the little paperback edition of Frankenstein carelessly strewn over the coffee table. Watched as he fingered the cover of the book thoughtfully, then leafed through the pages of the book. When he caught her staring he merely shrugged.</p>
<p class="p1">“It was always her favourite.”</p>
<p class="p1">She did not miss it when Jasper quietly tucked the book into the pocket of his jacket.</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I do know that for the sympathy of one living being. I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “That’s a little too morbid, wouldn’t you say so darling?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “On the contrary, I find it exceedingly accurate and befitting.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Come now.” He chuckled good-naturedly. “You are not a monster, darlin’.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “And who’s to say I am not?” She challenged with steel in her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Adeline.” He admonished softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “You could never be one.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “And how would you know? Perhaps it is because I hide my fiendish side behind amask so masterfully that I have deceived the world, and even you.” She hated the shrillness in her voice, the desperation she tried to conceal.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Sweetheart, only my heart cannot deceive me. You have bared your heart and soul to me and I have seen, have felt the kindness and love overflowing from your heart. How could a monster possess of such?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “And if I had committed crimes in my past?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Then I know with confidence that it was not out of ill intent on your part.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “You are too kind, Jasper.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Am I now? Come let us read something sweeter darling.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> Adeline pouted. “You know it is only my favourite.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “And I do not understand your morbid fascination of it.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> Adeline huffed in annoyance and Jasper laughed poking her in the cheek. “That being said.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “The monster was never truly the monster Adeline. It was always Frankenstein. Remember when he said ‘Life, although it may be an accumulation of anguish, is dear to me, and I will defend it.’”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “He loved life more than anyone else, he possessed the gentlest soul and a deep appreciation to life like no other. He deserved to live, to be loved more than anyone else.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> Adeline blinked in shock at Jasper’s passionate outburst and before she realised, a single tear had rolled down her cheek.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Adeline?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> She leaned forward and to capture him in a passionate kiss.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline awoke with a start. Turning away from the blinding sun, she rubbed her eyes blearily. What time was it even?</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Certainly not the 1800s.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> Misplaced memories. Huh.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline tried not to let her mind wander back to her dream just now, and certainly not the man of her dream.</p>
<p class="p1">It was close to three months after that incident at Whitehorse, She was in Minnesota now, surely no one would think to look for her here. It wasn’t New York or Chicago or Seattle. Nowhere conspicuous, middle of the line, your average American midwestern state. Surely that would provide for some camouflage or something?</p>
<p class="p1">No matter.</p>
<p class="p1">She had far troubling things to be concerned of right now.</p>
<p class="p1">She had been going over it time and again since her flight. The incident at Whitehorse was strange really because in all her existence, she had never once felt that before, the strange pull at her heart. The ache in her chest.</p>
<p class="p1">Or not?</p>
<p class="p1">Something was goading at her in the back of her mind, to examine the incident closer, to remind her of certain memories she would rather not remember; but she refused to let anything surface.</p>
<p class="p1">She picked up her new copy of Fitzgerald - Tender is the Night.</p>
<p class="p1">She had a shift at the local bar in three hours. She was determined to be their on time and not go down some damned rabbit hole.</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s here.” Alice looked to Jasper as he took in the environment, the rain falling softly beside them in the chilly January night; the lights from the bar, the cheap building. She hadn’t yet met the girl, but Adeline sure did know how to blend in, finding the most ordinary of places to hide amongst humans. Places not too obvious, but also not too obscure, where no one would bother to look twice, or even think to look. </p>
<p class="p1">Jasper’s face was grim and his eyes set. He was radiating anxiety, probably without meaning to. She gently patted Jasper on the back to soothe him.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s alright, I’ll go in first. You wait here for my signal.”</p>
<p class="p1">He only nodded.</p>
<p class="p1">Ducking into the threshold she was immediately assaulted by the barrage of lights and noise; it took Alice a few minutes before she caught sight of a head of brown curls at the bar table chatting with her fellow bar tenders, all the while cleaning glasses. She made a beeline for it.</p>
<p class="p1">“Adeline Ruelle?”</p>
<p class="p1">The girl turned towards her and assumed a businesslike front, ready to serve. But Alice did not miss the small tremor in her shoulders, the uncomfortable shift in position, subtle and quick as it may be.</p>
<p class="p1">Bingo.</p>
<p class="p1">She was evidently a master in concealing her emotions, her nervousness hidden behind a reassuring smile, anyone would have been fooled. Except Alice. She watched the bartender closely.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry Miss, we don’t have an Adeline here. I’m Cordelia, perhaps I can get you a drink first while you wait for your friend?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Bourbon, if you would be so kind.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Just a minute.” She turned to get the drink and Alice took her time to appraise the girl.</p>
<p class="p1">She really was beautiful. Alice thought. She might be posing as your ordinary college student/part time bartender, but the way she held herself, her grace and poise, it was something she could never lose even on purpose. And the breathtaking beauty, she stuck out like a sore thumb.</p>
<p class="p1">It was no wonder Jasper had loved her so completely, irrevocably in his past life. How could any man resist such an alluring woman? She could not be mad at Jasper for his choices in his past life; and judging by his recounts and the hardworking girl right in front of her, neither had anticipated the whirlwind of romance and the subsequent breakup when they first met. In fact she might just be a tad bit jealous of the bond they shared, she’d never in her life experienced something so strong and consuming. Sure she loved Jasper and no one could deny the love that they shared. But it paled in comparison to one the two shared. She was almost sure they were mates.</p>
<p class="p1">It still left her heartbroken all the same.</p>
<p class="p1">But then she remembered the first time she met Jasper; <em>we’re not mates but if you would have me we could keep each other company until our mates showed up. I mean, two is always better than one right?</em> It left her conflicted now; she was reaping what she had sowed.</p>
<p class="p1">Yet as Alice continued to observe the girl closely, she noted how her coworkers seemed to treat her as if she was just any normal college student. Talking to her, bantering lightly, she threw her head and laughed heartily. To them, She was just the right amount of charismatic it seemed. And her smell…</p>
<p class="p1">It was then she realised she did not catch ahold of her scent.</p>
<p class="p1">Had she concealed it? Could one even do so on voluntary grounds?</p>
<p class="p1">“Your bourbon miss.” Adeline returned, sliding a small glass across the bar table.</p>
<p class="p1">“So what brings you here, to Minnesota?” Alice decided to make a strike.</p>
<p class="p1">The bartender’s face twitched momentarily. “Pardon?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t seem like you're from around here. You don’t look like it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I mean, It’s a free country. Anyone can go anywhere really.” Adeline shrugged.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lemme guess.” Alice pretended to think all the while observing the other closely. “You’re from the South, aren't you? Like Louisiana, or Texas.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve lived there, yes… but then again I’ve lived almost everywhere really.” The bartended shot her a tight-lipped smile, the stiffness in her posture even more profound now. “Well if you need anything just give me a holler will you? I hope your friend finds you soon.”</p>
<p class="p1">It was her.</p>
<p class="p1">Alice watched as she turned to smile at her coworkers and then ducked into the kitchen.</p>
<p class="p1">She was making her escape.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Well, they can't let her go that easily now can they?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Alice raced out of the bar immediately, searching for her companion outside the parking lot.</p>
<p class="p1">But she was only left with an empty parking lot as the wind blew and the rain fell harder than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fillers until the grand reunion next chapter.<br/>And also wherein I throw Alice into the mix to complicate things and to turn up the angst ;)<br/>But also wherein I have zero knowledge of American geography so I just opened up Google map and picked the first state I see lolll</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not everyone is excited for a reunion.<br/>Especially when expectations are not aligned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Elsewhere.</p><p class="p1">Adeline ran as fast as she could, her chaser right at her heels as she darted into the woods. Rain pelting heavily, the moon hidden behind clouds, the woods seemed darker than usual.</p><p class="p1">To make matters worse, she was slowing down. She had been starving herself greatly recently, in a self-loathing attempt and now she deeply regretted her foolish decision. As if it wasn’t enough she was having trouble controlling her hunger, now she was being chased down by an unknown assailant, vampire. She ignored the constant tugging at her heart again, begging her to stop, to turn around and just look at her chaser.</p><p class="p1">It occurred to her then that this person was the same one who was at Whitehorse. Judging from the female vampire that had approached her just now in the bar, someone or some persons were interested in her. It might not even be her father. But bullshit, she wasn’t going to let this unknown stranger get to her. Nor was she going to let them ruin her peace of mind she had fought to safeguard for decades now. She needed a plan, and she needed it fast.</p><p class="p1">There was a clearing just a few miles south, if she could just make it there…! Pushing her limits, she ducked under a pine and concealed herself into the night, mindful not to tread on anything that might give her away. Circled the perimeter and watched as the man who had been chasing her stopped in the clearing, apparently confused that he had lost her track somehow.</p><p class="p1">Now-</p><p class="p1">Blood pumping, she darted out and aimed for the jugular. Her hand clasped onto the man’s neck in a death grip and pushed him up into a tree.</p><p class="p1">“Who are you and what do you want from me?” Adeline hissed. The man, blonde she noted, made no move to subdue or even try to escape her clutches. His face was still partially hidden under his hair, but she was aware of his amber orbs observing her behind his curtain of hair. Neither did she miss the scars, multiple healed bite wounds littered across his porcelain neck and clavicles, screaming danger. Her heart hammering in her chest now, a tidal wave of anxiety washed over her and an eerie sense of foreboding was looming overhead. Her mind was trying to make a connection, something about this man just… But the anxiety got to her again and she tightened her grip over his neck even harder.</p><p class="p1">It occurred to her then that the man’s companion was also nowhere to be found. Was this a trap after all?</p><p class="p1">“Answer me.” She growled impatiently. “Who are you? Why are you after me? Where is your companion?!”</p><p class="p1">Yet he only remained mum. This only further enraged her.</p><p class="p1">“Speak or I’ll rip your pretty head off of its rightful place.”</p><p class="p1">“Just like how you ripped my heart out all those years ago?”</p><p class="p1">Momentarily Adeline was caught confused by the man’s reply, until he looked up and the dim moonlight casted shadows on his smooth marble like face. Adeline gasped, dropping her arm and taking a step back. A chill ran up her spine and grasped painfully onto her heart, tightening; just as her mind roared, losing its usual powers of logics and deduction.</p><p class="p1">“Jasper?”</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">Back at the parking lot, Jasper had suddenly felt a breeze, a sliver of a shadow passing by, and then the strongest urge he had ever had to run after the shadow. Unknowingly, he had let the urge overtook his actions; until he saw Adeline materialising out of thin air, running at top speed a few yards before him did he finally realised what had happened.</p><p class="p1">He had chased on then, close on her tail.</p><p class="p1">And now he watched, somewhat in fascination, at the myriad of emotions that ran through Adeline’s eyes in that instant. Shock and disbelief gave way to confusion, then guilt and grief. He’d forgotten just how expressive she can be at times and how he could read her like an open book.</p><p class="p1">Except it <em>was</em> his Adeline. His sweet Adeline.</p><p class="p1">There was no mistaking on his part. She had not aged a single day. Her hair was shorter now, but her countenance, and those expressive cornflower eyes they were the same, fresh from his memory. There was no doubt in it. Now that his vision was so much better, he could even notice features on her face that he would have missed as a human. And yes, he could also smell her sweet hybrid scent, so similar to Renesmee’s yet also different in it’s own way. Oh how his cold dead heart felt, ready to burst, he had never felt so alive since his transformation. Perhaps he shouldn’t be too hasty in accepting this hybrid thing, but it would explain so much of her past actions. And it would also explain so well how they were seeing each other right there and now. And more than anything, he was just… feeling all kinds of emotions now that she was here again. Joy and shock at the prospect of reunion, apprehension and nausea at how events would unfold. But mostly he felt a deep inner relief and serenity for the first time in years. One he did not know that he had been missing until beholding her again for the first time in centuries.</p><p class="p1">She was the missing piece he had been seeking unknowingly all these years.</p><p class="p1">He had meant to step forward, to embrace her, to touch her, anything, something just to confirm her presence right in front of his eyes. To hold onto her, to make sure that she wouldn’t just disappear again into thin air again.</p><p class="p1">But even as he pondered on his actions, those haunting orbs were now settling to something between fear and distrust.</p><p class="p1">Adeline, her hand trembling against her lips, was slowly backing away as she tried to process the events that had transpired; unsettled, she did not even notice that she had backed herself into the trunk of another tree.</p><p class="p1">“What sick joke is this?” She finally let out a shaky laugh. Her eyes darting everywhere but him.</p><p class="p1">With a sinking heart, Jasper swallowed harshly, his throat dry. He’d run through this in his head for uncountable times now. A simulation of their reunion, heartfelt exchanges and eager embraces, passionate declarations; or cold-hearted refusals and further blows to his heart. But nothing like this, not this deer-in-the-headlight shakiness, blatant denial, this refusal of even a simple acknowledgement.</p><p class="p1">“Adeline it’s me. It’s your Jasper.” He finally breathed, closing the distance. Reaching out a finger to twine her stray locks behind her ear, before leaning in to take a whiff of her floral scent.“It’s Jasper.” He repeated like a broken record.</p><p class="p1">“No… that’s not possible…” She murmured to herself, frozen in place by shock. Until fear flashed in her eyes again and she jerked away as if she had been electrified.</p><p class="p1">“What power do you possess? Did Father send you to lure me back?” She swallowed in alarm and closed her eyes, her cornflower orbs filled with unshed tears and undisguised fear.</p><p class="p1">“Adeline?”</p><p class="p1">“Please, I’ll go, willingly. Please… just stop what you’re doing, stop messing with my mind will you?” She continued to implore, on the verge of tears. “Stop this. I’ll go mad if you don’t.”</p><p class="p1">His heart almost broke again at her desperation, her pleads weighing heavily on him.</p><p class="p1">“No Adeline, darling. It really is me.” He whispered, cupping her face gently to catch her attention.</p><p class="p1">“No, you died all those years ago. In 1863.” Adeline shook her head furiously, as if every word was a bodily pain inflicted on her part. “I saw the stone, Mrs Whitlock told me so.”</p><p class="p1">“No, no.” Why couldn’t she just see him for what he was? Why was she so adamant on disproving his entire existence? “I was turned, I was found by a coven of vampires and turned.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t believe you.” She finally looked him in the eye and he could see the determination behind, the determination to reject his being altogether as nothing more than a illusion of hers, put into her mind as some cruel joke.</p><p class="p1">His insides raged then, why couldn’t she see the obvious? He did not come so close to her only to lose her again! Not this time!</p><p class="p1">“So I will go. I will not shackle you to a life of secrets and miseries. Nor will I bind you to eternal gloom and slaughter your happiness, take your sun and hide your moon.” He recited in a sudden outburst of spite. “Just know that, in another life where I was free of lies and deceit, I would move heaven and earth just to stay alongside you.”</p><p class="p1">Adeline gasped audibly, her eyes grew big as saucers, and a tear glided down her cheek. Her lips trembled and he could feel the turmoil and shock in her. He could practically hear the whirling of the cogs in her brain moving, as she finally put two and two together. Her eyes darted frantically, as the truth dawned on her.</p><p class="p1">“This can’t be.” She finally let out a hysterical laugh and muttered weakly, backing up shakily and holding onto a branch for support. “This is impossible.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s the truth, darling. I-”</p><p class="p1">“No!” She screamed with all her might. “No.” She mumbled again raking a hand through her curls roughly and shaking her head in denial, even as tears were streaming freely down her face now. “You died… you died…”</p><p class="p1">“Adeline…”</p><p class="p1">“I have to go.” She muttered to no one in particular. “I can’t, I can’t, this can’t happen, this shouldn’t have happened…My fault, my fault. I shouldn’t have… shouldn’t have…”</p><p class="p1">“Adeline!” He reached for her then, to stop her, to pull her out of her panic.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t touch me!” She screamed, slapping his hand away. “Don’t…” Adeline chewed on her lips and swallowed nervously, before looking at Jasper, her eyes a sea of emotions and anguish. “Don’t try to find me ever again.”</p><p class="p1">Without so much as a backward glance, Adeline bolted in the opposite direction with lightning speed and melted into the night.</p><p class="p1">Left alone in the open, Jasper clenched and unclenched his fists. This was not what he had anticipated, in fact the worst had happened. There was a new agony in his heart, a heaviness weighing on him. Could broken hearts break a second time? If so, his had died a second time today. He could make chase, to corner her, to confront her; but was her blatant rejection not evident enough? Did she need to spell it out in black and white for him?</p><p class="p1">Letting out a heart-wrenching howl, Jasper dropped to his knees. His eyes were burning like coals but no tears would ever fall out, unlike her. He had lost that ability all those years ago, oh but how he wished he could cry now! To let release any, even the slightest of his unsurmountable grief.</p><p class="p1">But he could not.</p><p class="p1">Why couldn’t things stayed the way it had been back in Texas? If she had been a simple dressmaker, if he had never joined the army; they would have married, settled down, had a children or two and grew to see each other old. Buried together in the local cemetery, side by side and that would have been it.</p><p class="p1">Life was so <em>so</em> cruel.</p><p class="p1">He punched his fists repeatedly into the ground out of frustration.</p><p class="p1">Until he felt the strangest sensation.</p><p class="p1">A pull. There was a strange pull at his heart; tugging at his heartstrings, urging him on in the direction Adeline had just disappeared into.</p><p class="p1">Jasper stood up slowly, gauging at this new sensation.</p><p class="p1">It was as if an invisible pathway had just opened for him. There was a new lightness in his heart now. A giddiness at what he had just discovered.</p><p class="p1">And he thought that finally he understood what this all meant now.</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">This couldn’t be happening.</p><p class="p1">It was impossible!</p><p class="p1">Surely he was an imposter?! Her Jasper! Her Jasper had been dead for more than a hundred years, he couldn’t possibly have came back from the dead? And to become a vampire of all things?</p><p class="p1">A vampire? God forbid, that would mean that someone had changed him!</p><p class="p1">But she recalled his topaz eyes that shone eerily in the moonlight, the icy cold skin that had cupped her face so lovingly, that marble smooth and hard skin, the bite marks littered all over his neck. Literally nothing about him screamed human; those were the features of a top predator.</p><p class="p1">Was this some form of joke the universe was having on her? Her Jasper alive all this time? An immortal not unlike her, but stronger and more lethal?</p><p class="p1">No! No! No! No! She’d left this hole years ago. She wasn’t going to dig herself into another hole now! It couldn’t have been him! Dead as a door nail he was. She’d seen his grave, she was there.</p><p class="p1">Though no one ever recovered his body. A treacherous voice whispered in the back of her mind. And anyhow what was that line that he had recited then? It was word for word from the letter she had written to him all those years ago. No one other than himself could have read it.</p><p class="p1">Her treacherous mind continued to drift into dangerous territory, and though she tried to steer it away, the barriers were all but down now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>She’d rather it had been a stormy night. That thunder and the rain, they would have distracted her from her thoughts. But no.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> The moon was a beacon hung against a starless backdrop, and through the half parted curtains, the clear moonlight filtered in, illuminating every feature of his in a white halo. Everything was so calm, so peaceful, in comparison to the raging storm within her.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> She’d never stare into those warm brown eyes again, never run her hands through his thick golden curls, never feel his chuckle rumbling deep in his chest or his beating heart on her palm-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Darlin’?” Jasper’s lashes fluttered, he had sensed her uneasiness somehow and was struggling to rise from his slumber.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “It is nothing darling.” She murmured before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, relishing in his strong embrace one last time. “It was only a dream.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> He grunted and soon his breathing was even again.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> With his handsome face and his wits and charm, he’d be able to rise up in the ranks, and get a fine rich Southern Belle for a wife quick enough.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Father’s threats were still fresh in her mind.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Better this than a mangled body, six inch deep in the ground.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Better leave now when he still loved her, than when he learnt of the truth, the ugly horrible truth.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Every move was another battle. How she withdrew herself from his arms, how she struggled not to sob or to crawl back into bed and confess every little sin she had committed. To stay for another day, for him to tell her that everything would be alright for another day. How her heart broke to leave the ring on the dresser and the heartless note she had written.</em>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>One final kiss to his forehead because she couldn’t bear to turn back a second time for she was sure that she would lose her resolve and strength to leave him.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> But another day would become another week, another month, another year. What then when Father returned for her? Or when he realised that his wife had not aged a single day since she turned 17?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Better this farewell now. Better to look back with love and fondness and regret, than to let it be corrupted by hate and disgust or worse… blood.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Tomorrow he will wake and she will be gone. And when the time is just right, he will forget her, he will move on, fight the war, get married, grow old. All men do, the world must go on. And only she will be stuck in time, reminiscing the past through rose tinted lenses.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> It was alright so long as he lived. She would live with this pain. She would bear this petit mort.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Every. Single. Time.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Until there was nothing more left of her heart.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Was this all for naught then in the end?</p><p class="p1">Was there no need for to leave him then? Or was his death inevitable regardless of what she did? Was it something that she had done? Something she had miscalculated?</p><p class="p1">Was he even Jasper to begin with?</p><p class="p1">She needed to be somewhere, anywhere other than being alone with her thoughts. And as the little house at the end of the lane grew bigger, only then did she realise where her subconscious had lead her to.</p><p class="p1">“Adeline?”</p><p class="p1">Standing at the doorway was her half brother, Anakin, smoking. Jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, tanned torso bare displaying all his tribal tattoos. His black eyes held surprise as he eyed her carefully.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t think I would see the likes of you for the next few years.”</p><p class="p1">“Change of plans Anakin. Is Father here?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s only me and the tyke; you know me and the old man can never stay in the same room long before ripping each other throats.” Anakin snorted before flicking his cigarette butt away. “But Ad are you alright? You look awful and you’re shaking so badly; and you’re soaked through and muddy. What happened, Ad?”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing.” She mumbled. “Just invite me in for a bath will ya.” Though now that he mentioned it, she was feeling kind of faint. Intending to push her way in, Adeline stumbled instead and Anakin was by her side in a flash, supporting her.</p><p class="p1">“Shit you’re weak. When was the last time you even fed Ad?”</p><p class="p1">“Addieeeeeeeeeeee.” From within the house, a shrill cry sounded. It was followed by loud footsteps and a young girl of 7 or 8 bounded straight into the foyer; her features were Asian, soft brown eyes and straight dark hair. And a sunny smile on her face. “You came!”</p><p class="p1">“Hey Loreen.” Adeline tried to smile and felt another wave of nausea.</p><p class="p1">“Lorie be a good sport and run the bath will you? Addie needs a good bath and rest after her long journey.”</p><p class="p1">The child straightened her back immediately, sensing the edge in Anakin’s voice and the urgency of the matter. “Alright.” She chirped and turned to go into the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">“I see you’ve both been well.” Adeline remarked offhandedly, to which Anakin rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Bath and get changed. I’ll go get you some blood.” Anakin sighed eyeing his dirty sister. “And take those shoes off, I don’t want you trekking mud into the house. I just cleaned the floor this morning.”</p><p class="p1">Adeline pulled at his sleeve before he could turn to leave.</p><p class="p1">“Anakin thanks.”</p><p class="p1">The frown line over his faced softened and Anakin smiled a lopsided smile.</p><p class="p1">“Well what are family for?”</p><p class="p1">This time she didn’t have a smart comeback.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of this chapter!<br/>Honestly it was quite difficult for me to write it, I kept wanting to scrap the entire thing and restarting again from scratch. Though if I'm being honest, the next chapter is harder to write still as I don't want Jasper to be too occ but that's another problem for another day.<br/>And as much as I want it to be rainbows and sunshine from hereon, i think it's impossible for that to happen right now when the two have such a vast separation between them in terms of time and experience. No one can just expect the two to fall back in love immediately after meeting again.<br/>And also where would all the fun in writing the angst be? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some familial bonding and a new discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When she was warm and fed, Adeline retreated with Loreen into the latter’s room. The raging storm in her chest was finally calming by the child’s careless humming as she laid in Loreen’s double bed, guarded by plushies and dolls of all sort. While Loreen was parked next to her enormous hand crafted dollhouse, deftly placing each doll into their designated place. There was something she had noticed that was nagging at her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you wearing gloves indoors?”</p>
<p class="p1">Loreen started and whipped her head towards Adeline, clearly made uncomfortable by the question. “Um… well you see…” The child spluttered, momentarily staring at her hands before finally shrugging nonchalantly and tugging the pair of gloves off. “You’re right, I suppose they are ridiculous, aren’t they?”</p>
<p class="p1">She threw the pair of gloves over her dresser before stooping to stuff the rest of her miniature dolls into the dollhouse and diving into bed. Her attention already distracted by something else like any child would do.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ohhh! What’s this Addie? I never saw this on you before.” She pointed to the little silver locket around her neck. Clearly fascinated by the intricate carvings on the locket. “It’s absolutely gorgeous!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh this old thing?” Adeline fingered the trinket, felt the grooves and the carving underneath her thumb. It was funny how she could look at it now with a sterilised sense of calm but god forbid lose control so easily faced with the man in the woods.“It was from a friend.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Pretty.” Loreen murmured. Leaning closer to check out the trinket, she touched it gingerly with a finger and was immediately absorbed by it. “Must be very important if you’re still holding onto it after all these years.”</p>
<p class="p1">That struck a nerve and Adeline quickly tucked the locket beneath her bathrobe and shot Loreen a smile, abruptly changing the subject. “Well aren’t you chatty tonight, Lorie.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well you know what I’m down to chat about?” Loreen shifted her little body so that she was on her stomach, cheeks in her hands, sizing Adeline up with her brown eyes. “Your absence.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You sure you want to talk about this, young lady?” Adeline laughed, amused by the child’s antics.</p>
<p class="p1">“I do.” Was the child’s serious reply.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well you have Anakin. And Teddy. I think you hardly need me around.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Anakin’s a tyrant, he never takes no for an answer. And he’s surprisingly very persuasive when he wants. And Teddy… Teddy’s fine, he’s a good a soul. But he’s a bit of a bore.”</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline snorts. “Good soul? Good lord Loreen where did you learn to talk like this?”</p>
<p class="p1">Loreen pouted cutely. “See this is all Anakin’s work. He’s just no fun really. I miss having you around, I need another girl to talk to!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh sweetheart I’m sure some of the neighbour’s kids would play with you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“They’re such children! I couldn’t possibly play with them! I’m surrounded by goldfish everywhere!”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re a child yourself. And you’re not in an aquarium, Loreen.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes I am, so I really need you here with me. Besides Father never comes. I mean you’d actually be pretty undisturbed here. He calls us disappointments anyways. He only ever has time for the <em>elites</em>!”</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline smiled ruefully and reached a hand pat the little one’s head. Here she was, worrying even her little sister. “He will be around more, if he knew I was here.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ahhh to be a favourite child.” Loreen sighed dramatically.</p>
<p class="p1">“Seriously, where did you learn to speak like this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“What? Because it is unbecoming of a child?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Exactly.”</p>
<p class="p1">The pair stared the other down until finally Loreen cracked.</p>
<p class="p1">“I might have been rifling through Netflix a bit…”</p>
<p class="p1">“And?"</p>
<p class="p1">“And I do so adore those British period pieces.”</p>
<p class="p1">“There we have it! I think I might need to talk to Anakin about you-“</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh you are odious!” Loreen pouted again, before latching onto Adeline’s arm. “Please, please, pretty please! Don’t rob me of my only joys in life! Anakin’s barely even bothers with me half the time and have you seen Teddy? No! Because he’s always out to do some boring stuff and I’m always alone! I’m bored out of my mind! I'll read anything in this house, I even read the dictionary to pass time!”</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline laughed again. “Alright, little lady. I’ll let you be, so long as you go to sleep right now.”</p>
<p class="p1">Still grumbling, Loreen got under the quilt but nonetheless snuggled close to Adeline.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sweet dreams dear.”</p>
<p class="p1">She watched the child close her eyes. Lucky child, she wished she was back in that little cottage, snuggling up to her sister, a fire roaring in the hearth. When sleep was easy and her dreams were not tainted by her demons and shadows of regret.</p>
<p class="p1">But just as she felt the tendrils of an oncoming nightmare, she felt a small hand reaching up to her forehead. Adeline soon felt a warmth enveloping her body, her head was on a pillow of cloud. And just before she fell into a dreamless slumber, she thought she heard a whisper.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sleep well, Adeline.”</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">“Jasper are you sure?” Alice asked worried, hurrying after the man as he strode with purpose.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sure.” They were at a car dealership in Minnesota. Alice had been stumped trying to scour for possible leads for Adeline, but something had changed for Jasper. Instead of the usual moroseness that clung to him, he seemed to have been rejuvenated by some unknown spark, there was a new found confidence in him of sorts. It mystified her, he was acting like a child who had been let on a secret that he only knew.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll drive you to the closest airport and you can take the next flight home.” Jasper said as he led her to the car he had bought. “Then I’ll continue on from there.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And how exactly are you going to find her, Jasper?” She quizzed. “If a seer can’t even find her. And she leaves practically no scent for anyone to follow if she wants.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper turned to look at her then, <em>really</em> looked at her; she scrutinised him equally hard on her part. Searching for an answer.</p>
<p class="p1">And it hit her like a bullet to the chest.</p>
<p class="p1">She understood then.</p>
<p class="p1">“She’s your mate, isn’t she?”</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper looked away guiltily before giving her an affirmative nod. “I think so… yes.” His eyes clouded over then, reminiscing. “It took seeing her again to confirm it. But I… I feel her in my heart, this small tugging… incessantly. Even now I can feel it, pulling at me, urging me to move, to be closer.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh Jasper. That’s wonderful news.” She had to congratulate him, despite still reeling from the shock and the ever-growing pain inside her heart. She really shouldn’t be selfish now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Alice.” Her hand was clasped into his large ones, and she eyed their intertwined hands before gently letting them fall. One look at him and she saw the heartbreak and sorrow in him. How torn he must be feeling right now, the dilemma he was in. “I’ve hurt you, Alice.” He finally murmured. “And it wasn’t even my intention.”</p>
<p class="p1">But how could she forget that for every little emotion she had, Jasper felt it tenfold more. So intense was his sense that if her heartbreak was already eating at him, it must have been excruciating when he had seen Adeline the night before.</p>
<p class="p1">“Perhaps I really shouldn’t..." Deliberating internally with his own doubts and concerns, Jasper struggled to find the right words to express himself. "She doesn’t want to see me... not anymore anyways. Why throw away everything we’ve built...” </p>
<p class="p1">Alice watched on as she was reminded of her times with Jasper then. The Quileute tribe may deem him dangerous for his skill and experience in the army, he might have had a hand in the Southern Vampire wars; but the Jasper she knew, the man she had loved was always a sweet and gentle man. Sentimental yes, empathetic even more so. All the years he had spent shielding her, simply being there for her. Alice knew that if she took away this chance from him, it would always be a regret on his part. And this wound would continue to fester like cancer, eat at him, until it ultimately killed him from the inside. Until there was nothing left but a shell of a man.</p>
<p class="p1">He deserved more than anyone, to love and be loved.</p>
<p class="p1">And if all he needed was a push, she would gladly give it to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Go.” She beamed at him through her unshed tears. “Go find her and make it up to her.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not even sure if there’s anything that needs my making up to her.” Jasper whispered in exasperation, but his caress betrayed a gentleness that was almost innate in him. She leaned into his palm one last time.</p>
<p class="p1">“Bring her back will you, I have a hunch we’ll be the best of friends.” She breathed. Watched as a new resolve hardened in his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes ma’am” The same reply he had given when she first greeted him in that little diner in Philadelphia.</p>
<p class="p1">Her heart might break just a little bit more.</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper was driving his new car, not quite sure where his destination was yet. Simply letting the pull at his heart guide him.</p>
<p class="p1">Though to be honest, his mind wasn’t particularly on the scenery or the drive. He needed the time to think, to sort out the mess that was in his mind.</p>
<p class="p1">A soulmate bond.</p>
<p class="p1">When Carlisle had mentioned to him all those years ago; he had struggled not to be cynical about it. Because yes, it was rude; but also because he didn’t quite believe in all that bullshit after his time with Adeline and then his affair with Maria. Maria had simply manipulated and ensnared him into a web of lies and then proceeded to use him and mould and knead him into whatever she needed him to be then. There was no deeper emotion other than the feeling of being exploited by the woman.</p>
<p class="p1">But Adeline. Adeline, she had straight up ripped out a wide gapping hole in his heart. Do people ever get over a heartbreak like that? He had wondered. </p>
<p class="p1">It was really Alice who had calmed him down over the years, shed new light on his existence as a vampire, provided the companionship he so desperately needed. Helped him control the bloodlust.</p>
<p class="p1">If Adeline had never reappeared in his life, if she had never passed through Washington for whatever reasons, if she had not stopped to find Renesmee. Why, he thought, they might never chance to meet. He would continue his peaceful and contented life with the Cullens and Alice; and she would have continue on her merry way.</p>
<p class="p1">But nothing in life ever goes as planned.</p>
<p class="p1">The moment his eyes finally beheld her form again after centuries, he knew then. He knew then that she was the one he had been waiting for all along. Perhaps it was the way how the world seemed to have changed; how it brightened like never before. Or how alive he felt in that moment, how his dead heart almost, almost started beating again. Or how when she had left, the pain in his heart, how excruciating it had been, as if it were ready to tear itself apart. Maybe it was just the way that when she was around, every feeling that he had was intensified.</p>
<p class="p1">And when he felt that unknown tugging at his heart, it had all but cemented his belief.</p>
<p class="p1">But now that his sentiments were all but confirmed, there were other concerns that warranted his attention.</p>
<p class="p1">He thought back to the night they had met, rewinding and examining every little detail that he may have missed. Sure it was excruciating, but he needed more facts to pursue. He needed a plan of action to lure Adeline out of her shell, to make her at least talk to him. He didn’t think that a reconciliation was possible after her rejection, but surely some answers were long overdue.</p>
<p class="p1">He recalled how she had trembled at the mention of her father, how desperate she had wanted to escape from him.</p>
<p class="p1">Her grandmother Henriette had once told him that: there are things that are out of their control, things that are better left in the dark. Her father had needed her and what could a single unwed woman do but to comply to her parent’s wish. He had been young and rash then, had dismissed it all in a fit of fury and anguish, had chalked it up to his lack of wealth and class. But now that he thought of it, perhaps they were half truths mingled with white lies, told to protect him from a greater evil for his own sake. A tyrannical patriarch figure who was also probably a very ancient vampire.</p>
<p class="p1">He briefly considered just what he was getting himself into.</p>
<p class="p1">As he cut the line to leave the highway at the next exit, he felt another strong tug at his heart as if it were a signal that he was on the right track.</p>
<p class="p1">He had just passed a giant billboard that said.</p>
<p class="p1">Welcome to Colorado.</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">When Theodore, or simply Teddy, returned from his ‘dull and tedious tryst with his insipid chess-loving company’ as Loreen quoted, or as the man himself reiterated impatiently ‘a simple chess meeting in Denver’, he was met with a chaotic household gone rogue.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well aren’t you dapper, young man?” Adeline drawled from her couch she had claimed for herself, parked right in front of the TV. Sizing up the man, she took note of his wind swept black curls, the tweed blazer and the crisp silk shirt and the shiny black dress shoes. In turn, Teddy was also eyeing his sister intently.</p>
<p class="p1">“Is that my bathrobe?” The finely-dressed man asked incredulous, one hand on his hips, the other pointing accusingly at the former.</p>
<p class="p1">“What?!” Adeline defended, refusing to budge from her position. “You have grand taste. And it’s comfy.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And is that my Rockies t-shirt?”</p>
<p class="p1">“So it seems to be.” Adeline shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anakin! She’s even drinking my wine now! And she’s gone through my entire chocolate stash!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh go bother someone else won’t you!” Was Anakin’s annoyed reply.</p>
<p class="p1">But as Loreen had put it, Teddy was a good soul and all was forgiven soon enough with peace restored within the makeshift family.</p>
<p class="p1">Yet underneath the calm lurked a quiet unease.</p>
<p class="p1">The family was quick to notice, the listlessness and jitteriness Adeline was emanating. The more they tried to press her, the more withdrawn she grew, refusing to divulge in whatever she had hidden.</p>
<p class="p1">For Adeline, she had thought she was seeking safety and shelter among her half-siblings, but in confinement she was growing evermore restless. She stubbornly ignored the void in her heart, a strong reminder that an essential part of her was missing from her life. One she had all but forgotten until the fateful run in. Instead she paced the halls all through the nights, had taken to drinking coffee at night and wine in the morning. And when she rested, sleep was always fitful, plagued by strange dreams and nightmares and long-forgotten memories. </p>
<p class="p1">Her intuition was never wrong, it was the only gift she could fall back on in times of crises. And right now, she could taste it in the air, hear it in the wind. Something was about to happen, a reckoning of sorts she was sure, and here she was waiting for a sign.</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline downed another flask of coffee as she sat in the chill with a simple blanket to keep herself warm. The stars were out and she was studying them as they moved across the late evening sky.</p>
<p class="p1">She desperately needed a sign. This state of limbo was slowing driving her insane. She needed a way out, an escape.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey you.” She didn’t need to turn, she knew only one person who would be brave enough to disturb her in her reverie.</p>
<p class="p1">Teddy gently sat down beside her. “You’re not sleeping.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t.” Adeline frowned and rubbed her face, exhaustion evident in her system.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well all that caffeine isn’t helping.” Her half brother smile and pointed at the flask in her lap.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, I don’t want to sleep.” Adeline retorted with more bite than was needed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Adeline.” Theo admonished softly.</p>
<p class="p1">She shot him a warning look, though the corners of lips were slightly upturned good-naturedly. “Teddy.”</p>
<p class="p1">Teddy bless his soul, always the same kindhearted and gentle soul that he was. Loreen might call his person boring, but Adeline liked how he was always constant and steadfast… like an evergreen. There was a reason why he had always been her favourite out of all her siblings, not even her history with Anakin could beat this. For him, she would shield him from every hurt, every danger; and sometimes she wondered if she had done all that was good for him. If she had done right by him while raising him to be the man he was today.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well? What is it that you want to ask then?” Adeline rested her head on her knees and gestured for Teddy to voice his concerns.</p>
<p class="p1">He studied her intently for a second, as if finding the right word to begin with. “Something’s happened. Anakin tells me you were in a pretty bad state when you came but he wouldn’t divulge further said you didn’t tell him as well.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So I didn’t.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well you can tell me. You know I’m your most trusted confidant.”</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline had to laugh at that. “Yes you are, my beloved brother.”</p>
<p class="p1">An easy silence enveloped the two as they sat shoulders touching, head tilted towards the open galaxy. This was the only thing she ever missed, in between running around the country, and hiding away from her father. This heartfelt connection with the only few people with whom she could be herself; a permanent residence, a pillow under her head at night. She had given up something similar, years ago when she was still young and naive, and very much in love, desperately so.</p>
<p class="p1">Now, she didn’t let herself dream on.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you... do you remember New York?” Adeline dug her fingers into the wet earth, the dampness of the earth filling her nostrils immediately. “Do you remember Harlem, 1921?”</p>
<p class="p1">“That night when you drunk the entire club under the table?” Teddy turned to eye her carefully, even after all these years, he was still sensitive about that little fiasco she had pulled to spite their father, and probably to spite herself too. “Yeah I remember that night.”</p>
<p class="p1">Adeline kept her head down, her hand playing absentmindedly with the loose soil. “Do you remember when you asked me <em>don’t you have any regrets in life</em>?”</p>
<p class="p1">“And you had said <em>yes, more than you will ever know</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well…” There was a catch in her throat now and she swallowed hard to speak. “Do you have any regrets yourself Ted? Just something… anything.”</p>
<p class="p1">Teddy frowned as he contemplated the question Adeline had raised. But then she didn't think he had any; moralistic Teddy, gentle Teddy, worry-wart Teddy, he had too much foresight to let himself make grave mistakes like she did. “Nothing major really. Although… there is a place my mind always goes back to…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Which is?”</p>
<p class="p1">“The little diner in Philly, 1948.” The brunette hesitated, stealing a sidelong glance at his sister before continuing. “The one you were adamant we left immediately. I always thought that there was something… someone waiting for me there… and I always wonder what I would’ve find there if we had gone in.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Our ultimate demise probably.” Adeline shrugged.</p>
<p class="p1">“And why are we talking about regrets now?”</p>
<p class="p1">She hummed in response, turning to give her brother a tired smile. “Because, it seems my biggest regret has decided to return now to haunt me, out of vengeance.”</p>
<p class="p2">*</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper pulled into the local inn parking lot, killing the ignition as he did.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> Georgetown Mountain Inn.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">The modest sign glowed in the dark night.</p>
<p class="p1">He had circled round the interstate for a day and a half, and then into Denver city, letting his newfound instinct guide him on his search. And it had ultimately lead him to this quaint historical mining town just west of Denver.</p>
<p class="p1">He breathed in the fresh alpine air.</p>
<p class="p1">This felt just about right.</p>
<p class="p1">Or so he thought.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ruelle? Never heard the name young man if I might say so myself. You looking for someone?”</p>
<p class="p1">The innkeeper shook his head at his inquiries the next day. Georgetown was only a small town after all. If it’s residents had never heard of the name, then the chances of finding a Ruelle in the town was close to slim. Distracted, the man had then turned back to the phone call he was on, entirely unaware of the subtle shift in emotion of his customer.</p>
<p class="p1">“Marie. You got the van out? I phoned up the Emersons last night. Anakin says he’ll be round before 11 to take a look at it. Afterwards he’s got business with Ted down in Denver that’ll keep him there for a week. Ask Jim to hurry over will ya?”</p>
<p class="p1">The innkeeper was still on the phone when Jasper turned to leave.</p>
<p class="p1">“Who’s looking after Loreen? Heard they got family staying over for a while to look after the kiddo. Beats me Marie... I’m sure they’ve still got good folks in the family.”</p>
<p class="p1">Without a plan or even a clue, Jasper decided to cruise round town and then up the lake to take his mind off Adeline. Even if the disappointment was slowly eating at him; he had been so sure of himself, but now doubt was settling in. Perhaps he had been mistaken indeed, everything was only a figment of his imagination, wishful thinking on his part. But then again, no sane person on the run would think to use their real name, no? He reasoned with himself. He knew he wouldn’t, and he didn’t think Adeline was stupid enough to do the same. So not all hope was lost yet.</p>
<p class="p1">Up ahead, his line of sight fell on a quaint little house nestled within the mountainous terrain overlooking the lake.</p>
<p class="p1">Casually pulling into the drive; he was just able to catch a pair of brothers heading out. One was much tanner than the other and though neither looked quite related to the other, but there was a little something that made him believed that they were related. The elder was fixing up the jeep parked on the driveway while the younger one was lingering at the door, taking to someone inside the house.</p>
<p class="p1">He recalled the phone call his innkeeper had made that morning.</p>
<p class="p1">Jasper strained his ears to listen to their conversation while pretending to make a u-turn at the end of the drive.</p>
<p class="p1">“You sure you don’t want one of us to stay with you Ad?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll be fine Teddy, just go. Don’t let your students down. They’ll be waiting for you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Grandmaster.” A little girl, one he had missed before, chimed cheekily.</p>
<p class="p1">But the man, Teddy, was still unconvinced. “You still haven’t told me what’s troubling you Ad.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll think about it.” The woman in the house replied.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re still jittery.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s the caffeine.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ad-”</p>
<p class="p1">“Bruh you coming or what?” The elder by the car shouted back towards the house.</p>
<p class="p1">“This isn’t over.” The younger man muttered before scrambling down the terrace towards the jeep.</p>
<p class="p1">There was a ringing in Jasper’s ears as he leaned forward in his seat to catch a glimpse of the woman who turned to usher the child back into the house before closing the front door.</p>
<p class="p1">And just as the door closed, he thought he glimpsed a pale face framed by brown curls and a pair of blue eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Introducing Adeline's little makeshift family :D<br/>The problem with thinking too much is that the more you think, the longer the story gets, and you try to give more backstory to each side character until you get totally distracted by them lol<br/>So expect more appearances from Adeline's little family ;) wink<br/>And expect this to be a slow slow burn <br/>Also I hope I've done justice to Alice's and Jasper's relationship (which obviously deviates heavily from the book but whatever); it's as said before, it's always sad to see a relationship dissolve, especially when it's not because of the lack of love for each other <br/>But not every relationship works till the very end, and it's alright <br/>It's still a precious part of life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A plan of sorts that leaves neither parties thrilled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She was still waiting for a sign.</p><p class="p1">On occasions, Adeline felt watched and the unease in her heart refused to subside. Something was about to happen to break this faux peace, she was sure; but just what it was she had no clue. And the more time had passed, the more on edge and paranoid she got, going so far as to snapping at poor Loreen for the smallest of things.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She hated herself more than ever.</span></p><p class="p1">In the end, the sign she had been waiting for came in the form of flowers.</p><p class="p1">Cornflowers to be exact.</p><p class="p1">A bouquet was left in the early morning on the doorsteps of their little shared house. No one had heard the deliverer. Anakin and Teddy were away, engaging in their own businesses. Loreen was still tucked safely in her little fort of plushies and rag dolls. Adeline had merely opened the door to enjoy some fresh air and was instead met with a bouquet of cornflowers arranged with utmost care.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Your eyes are the colour of cornflowers.</em>
</p><p class="p1">A man she loved once told her. So she was reminded of.</p><p class="p1">Holding the bouquet as far away from herself as possible, she chucked the bouquet straight into the trash and went about her day as if nothing happened. As if she wasn’t bouncing her leg non-stop while watching reruns on TV, or how distracted she was, or how Loreen kept shooting worried glances at her. As if she wasn’t practically vibrating anxiety off her being.</p><p class="p1">The flowers never stopped. Every morning a fresh batch was laid on the doorsteps, Loreen even managed to steal some and displayed them in a pretty little vase in her room. Out of spite, Adeline thought. She tried to stay vigilant and stand guard at the door, but then they would only appear elsewhere around the house. She knew then that there was no running from this.</p><p class="p1">Adeline would bet good money on who her secret admirer (stalker) was. She did not remember him as a stubborn man; but from the persistence of his action she had gathered what game he was playing at. This was an open challenge issued to her, a taunt, he wouldn’t confront her upfront. No, he was patient with his schemes and would strike only when the hour was ripe; he was the predator and her the prey now. And she was so so tempted to rise to the bait. But she must keep her cool, and not loose her mind. He might loose his interest in her yet.</p><p class="p1">In a century or two. Her treacherous mind taunted mercilessly.</p><p class="p1">Oh but how wrong was she.</p><p class="p1">The next taunt came the next day in the form of a book, <em>Frankenstein</em>.</p><p class="p1">Specifically, the exact copy of the cheap paperback edition she had left behind in Whitehorse months ago.</p><p class="p1">In a fit of hysterics, she threw open the front door and went all the way up to the front yard and bellowed into the empty countryside. “Leave me the fuck alone you sick bastard!”</p><p class="p1">Only later did she start to question.</p><p class="p1">How did he find her? How did he manage to track her down from Whitehorse to Minnesota and now Colorado? She was confident of her concealment ability.</p><p class="p1">So then, how?</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">From a distance, Jasper watched the girl sitting at the front porch, lacing up her roller skates. The child turned her heard, seemingly to answer someone inside the house before finishing up the rest of her laces. Then in trepidation she tested water with the first few step, before gaining confidence and propelling herself forward into the open road.</p><p class="p1">In her flowy sundress and a light cardigan, seemingly not minding the alpine chill, the child spread out her arms and laughed with her head thrown back, as if she were soaring amongst the wind instead. She seemed like any other child, if it weren’t for her scent, and that luminous skin in the morning light.</p><p class="p1">Jasper casually got out of his car and leaned against it, unsubtly observing the girl. That seemed to catch the child’s attention as she eyed him suspiciously while zipping past the first time; before turning round at the end of the drive and passing by again. If she was scared then she hardly showed it. After a few back and forth, she finally slowed a few meters from Jasper and regarded him cooly.</p><p class="p1">“Who are you?” Her asked in a sing-song voice. “If you’re here to sell cable or insurance or fire resistant something, we’re not interested.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah I see so you are the Madame of the house then, little lady.” Jasper chuckled andwatched as the child pouted and crossed her arms, petulant at the name. Yes, she was like one of those children too smart for their own good, sharp witted but quick to anger. And much too trusting. “Fear not, I am only a friend. Tell me, do you live here with family?”</p><p class="p1">“Half siblings.” The child corrected.</p><p class="p1">“And is not your half-sister called Adeline?”</p><p class="p1">“And you are?”</p><p class="p1">“A long time... friend.” He hesitated after a second.</p><p class="p1">“Oh?” Now her voice was laced with suspicion.</p><p class="p1">Jasper smiled charismatically and exerted an air of reassurance over the child. “Do you think you can send a message from me to her?”</p><p class="p1">The child frowned, clearly reluctant. “Couldn’t you do it yourself? If you really are her friend. She’s in a mood these days and I don't want to cross anymore than I need to.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think she’d like to see me for now.” Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, as if he was not in fact stalking the said person, but simply had a disagreement with her over a conversation during bar night.</p><p class="p1">She narrowed her eyes at him again.</p><p class="p1">“What’s in this for me?”</p><p class="p1">Jasper bowed his head respectfully. “Of course there will be payment on my part. I shall be forever in your debt.”</p><p class="p1">She pursed her lips and pondered on the request thoughtfully. “If I am to be messenger,” She began slowly. “I’d like a year’s worth of Ben and Jerry’s. And a year’s subscription of Netflix!” She looked so haughty then, so proud of herself for striking a deal that he had to chuckle.</p><p class="p1">“Oh little lady.” He said in between laughs, somehow adoring the sweet innocence of the child. “You drive a hard bargain don’t you? Yes of course I promise.” He put a hand over his heart and bowed. “Cross may heart and hope to die.”</p><p class="p1">That seemed to satisfy the child and she grinned cheekily at him, no doubt pleased with her little bargain of free ice cream and Netflix films.</p><p class="p1">“Here.” He produced from his pocket a single map. And handed it to the girl. She eyed it suspiciously before taking in gingerly, their hands briefly touching. If she noticed his ice cold skin then she did not make a remark.</p><p class="p1">Instead her eyes flickered back to him and she chewed on her lips thoughtfully before finally opening her mouth. “I hope... I hope whatever it is between the two of you, all will be well soon.”</p><p class="p1">Momentarily caught surprised, Jasper straightened his stance and looked to the house in the distance with longing and tenderness.</p><p class="p1">“Yes I hope so too.”</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">“Oh Lorie you’re finally back. Fun time roller skating?”</p><p class="p1">Adeline was sitting on the sofa, in a bathrobe with blankets wrapped all around herself up to her head flipping through the channels at top speed.</p><p class="p1">“I met a friend of yours down the street.” Loreen announced.</p><p class="p1">“Friend? What friend-”</p><p class="p1">“Jasper.”</p><p class="p1">She froze at the name.</p><p class="p1">“Come again?”</p><p class="p1">“Jasper was here and he wanted me to pass on a message to you.” Loreen stated as-a-matter-of-factly and handed over the old map. She scrutinised her sister; watched as her face blanched before being replaced by red hot fury.</p><p class="p1">“What is the meaning of this?!” Adeline bellowed, crumpling the map into a tight little wall. “Where is he? Is he still out there now?!”</p><p class="p1">Loreen shrugged, trying to convey the message that she was just as clueless as the other was. “I’m sure he’s only just left.”</p><p class="p1">Adeline bolted out of the doors at once.</p><p class="p1">“Jasper!” She yelled like a lunatic, and searched frantically, not giving a fig what the neighbours would think. She had other pressing matters to be concerned of.</p><p class="p1">How dare he! How dare he approached her family, especially her innocent sister! He had already shattered her little peaceful life! That she could tolerate, and she supposed to some extent, she was reaping what she had sowed years ago. But preying on her young sister like that! He had no right! Absolutely no right! How dare he!</p><p class="p1">Hidden under the shades of the woods she took off in a blur, trying to locate the man. But the faint smell she caught whiff of indicated that he had long since been gone.</p><p class="p1">Still livid, she stomped her way back to the house.</p><p class="p1">First the flowers, then the book and now this map. Jasper; yes she was finally going to acknowledge this, that he was the same man she had met all those years ago, and that yes he was a fucking vampire now! And one with no fucking sense of boundaries! His message was clear and simple.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Don’t think that you’ve been forgotten. I know where you are and I will find you, whatever it takes. Or you can come to me, on your terms. You know where to find me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">She spread the crumpled map out.</p><p class="p1">Washington.</p><p class="p1">It was a state map of fucking Washington!</p><p class="p1">Like a flame being doused with ice cold water, she finally realised her mistake all those months ago. The hybrid child she had met in the clearing… That was how he had come to know of her. There was no doubt of it now. The child must have told her coven of their meeting, and either he was part of the coven, or he was on intimate terms with them. Either way, she had damned herself that day when she had decided not to trust her instincts to stay inland. And like dominoes, a little push had unknowingly caused the whole system to collapse on its own, the shockwaves continuing to reverberate in the aftermath of the disastrous meeting.</p><p class="p1">Adeline cursed and screamed in frustration.</p><p class="p1">Stupid! Stupid! She was so stupid! What was she to do now?! Engage? And she would be falling right into his laps without a fight. Run? But for how long? He had proven himself more than capable of tracking her somehow, it would be all for naught. He had a coven; and she had only her siblings. Siblings whom never got involved with her affairs, nor did she wish to involve into the mess. And especially not her youngest.</p><p class="p1">Frustrated, she flipped the map to find an actual written message penned in impeccable cursive handwriting. Which got her blood boiling immediately.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Do you have what it takes?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Self-righteous bastard! Well she’ll show him!</p><p class="p1">Adeline was in and out of the house in a flash, clothes changed. “Addie where are you going?” Loreen was by the door, obviously concerned.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going.” Her reply was short, clipped.</p><p class="p1">“At least wait for Anakin or Teddy.”</p><p class="p1">“No Loreen. I have to go. You’ll be fine on your own right?” Adeline tried to smile to relieve the tension, but evidently the tight-lipped smile only succeeded in agitating her sister more.</p><p class="p1">“I suppose yes. But-"</p><p class="p1">“Stay safe dear. I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p class="p1">And she was out.</p><p class="p1">She refused to address her other concerns; like what did he want by actively seeking her out, or how did he even find her when she had made sure all her tracks were concealed? What did it mean for the two of them now that the other was all along alive and well? What would it entail for either parties from here on? What would father even do should he learn of this?</p><p class="p1">All of the what ifs and hows and whys were all overshadowed by her high-strung emotions. Her action was spurred into motion and further fulled by her fury at her <em>former</em> lover. Really, she lacked even a concrete plan of engagement which she seemed to be forgetting repeatedly in favour of the raging anger within her.</p><p class="p1">One she had not felt in years now.</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure she’ll come?” Edward asked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure.” Was Jasper’s curt reply, even if the doubt was weighing heavily down on his heart. He was back in Forks, back with his family where there was still some semblance of safety and control.</p><p class="p1">For nights, he had sat outside of Adeline’s little house in his car, just thinking and formulating, the best ways to engage her. He could knock on her door right then and there, and no doubt she would lose her shit, and everything would be fucked. Or he could catch her attention and lure her out back to where he felt safest, and should she decide to come along with then he would engage accordingly. At that time it felt like a decent plan, but now that he was home, the plan seemed stupid. Either way seemed like it would end pretty badly. In the end, he had made his escape early, had not stayed to see Adeline’s reaction at his <em>subtle</em> message. For fear of rejection, for fear of being unable to bear the disappointment.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> He was such a coward.</em>
</p><p class="p1">And now he watched as his brother grimaced and frowned, clearly hesitating whether to speak his mind out or not, before finally making his mind up. “It’s just… are you sure about this?”</p><p class="p1">“About what?” Jasper said feigning ignorance.</p><p class="p1">“You’re taunting her.” Edward stared him straight in the eye, somewhat sternly. “Is this any way to court the girl you like?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, says the man who stalked his then classmate in her bedroom every night.” He shot back with barb, clearly annoyed.</p><p class="p1">Edward’s face soured and immediately stalked off the other way.</p><p class="p1">Offended.</p><p class="p1">Jasper sighed and ran a hand absentmindedly through his tangled hair, emotions all over the place. He knew he was an unwelcome presence in the house lately, practically vibrating off anxiety within a mile radius and affecting anyone within. It made the others nervous, stressed even. And everyone avoided him like the plague.</p><p class="p1">Bella and Edward had taken Renesmee to their little cottage so that the little one would not be affected. Carlisle had taken to working long hour shifts at the hospital and God knows where Rose and Emmett were.</p><p class="p1">And Alice... Alice was distancing herself from him.</p><p class="p1">She had taken to avoiding him, bluntly. She was never in the same room as he was. Had stopped being affectionate like she used to. Their interactions were reduced to light pats on his shoulder, fleeting hand touches, tight-lipped smiles that never quite reached her eyes. She was clearly hurting regardless of what she proclaimed. And to make matters worse, it was fracturing the family.</p><p class="p1">Emmett’s the-devil-may-care attitude can be reassuring, but Rosalie’s disdain at him was dully noted. Bella was torn and Edward was still suspicious of Adeline but somewhat more understanding of his predicament, although apparently he had just pissed off his last comrade. Carlisle and Esme were only concerned for the two of them, no doubt wanting the best for the pair of them.</p><p class="p1">And there was nothing he could do.</p><p class="p1">Alice had made the decision for the two of them.</p><p class="p1">But it tortured him as much as it killed her. She was the light in his pitiful life for years, his beacon in the dark night. She would never forgive him for all his betrayals just as he could never forgive himself for being the one to hurt her,</p><p class="p1">And now it pained him just as much to think of Adeline, of his plan to lure her out. He had known her like the back of his own hand then. Though what an irony that felt now. The one he had meant to share his life with, ended up being the one he had known the least.</p><p class="p1">While she can be sweet and lively, her temper seemed to have a mind of its own. And her heart always dominated in any decisions she made. She was open to persuasion, but would never bend to anyone’s will by force. Would react badly and lash out if forced.</p><p class="p1">And he had forced her hand.</p><p class="p1">Adeline would come, she must. Because if she did not, what then? He could go back to Alice and begged for her to take him back or he could continue hunting Adeline down, but then what? He could not force her into anything against her will, he would not. While he was no saint, he certainly was no monster to force himself onto her. She had only need to say the words, with steel in her resolve and he would begone as she requested, forever.</p><p class="p1">And should she have changed?</p><p class="p1">It had been more one and a half century since their parting, he had changed much. How did he expect her to remain the same? How did he expect her to remain steadfast in their love? Or its lack thereof?</p><p class="p1">He was torn between being content with simple ordinariness, or pursuing something more, something all encompassing and consuming, but also elusive which might end up being a gamble for nothing.</p><p class="p1">Either required him to make a blind leap of faith, though one was certainly more perilous than the other.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"I don't... I don't know what to do." He finally admitted aloud to Edward's retreating form, watched as the man turned to look back at him with narrowed eyes. "I have the choice... I have the choice to move on like she did, or I can continue to pursue her to the ends of the world, like some psychopathic stalker vampire..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"But you don't want to be neither." Edward sighed sympathetically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"No."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"And yet you don't want to let her go either."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"No, I don't either."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Jasper shot his brother a bittersweet smile before lapsing into silence. It felt embarrassing to tell Edward of his inner most thoughts, but at the same time there was something cathartic in finally sharing with someone what he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"If there's anything I learnt from being with Bella," Edward said after a moment of thought. "It's that every relationship requires the investment of both parties. It's useless if she doesn't reciprocate your feeling."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Jasper quirked his lips ruefully. "Alice seems to think otherwise."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Alice can't see the hybrid's future."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"No but I told her we might be soulmates."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Well are you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"I don't know... I think so."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Jasper looked up to see Edward with a smug smirk aimed at him. "Well what do we have here? The cold and calculating Major Whitlock stumped for once because he's confused what to do with his lover-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Edward!" He protested loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Ed laughed with mirth before holding up his hands in surrender. "I digress." Then his demeanor turned serious again. "Like I said, it requires two people to be in love. A soulmate bond doesn't automatically make her fall in love with you and vice versa. At the end of the day, it's just a bond. It ties the two of you together in this life, you can feel her, might even need her. But at the end of the day, it's for the both of you to decide if the both of you want to purse a more serious relationship, no?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Jasper looked away, not wanting to meet his brother's intense gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Had he considered what <em>she</em> wanted?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">He loved her, still. But did she want him in the same way? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"I... tell me what I should do then?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">The proposition pained him physically and mentally and Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed harshly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">But Edward only looked at him with a tenderness and pity in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Do what's right, brother. Don't make it a regret of yours for eternity."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think that for all the good southern fella vibe Jasper gives, underneath it all he can be just as cold and calculating. Especially when he's stalking and hunting his 'preys', i.e. Adeline. So he devised this plan to catch her attention and then when the time is right, strike and force her to come out of her hiding because he knows where her few close family lives now.<br/>He fights to win unlike Adeline who fights to avoid conflict and attention.<br/>But that he's also feeling miserable because he's using her to his advantage and he hates the idea of it and he's worried that he's losing her as a result of it. Yet Adeline's previous rejection leaves him with no other choice but to do this.<br/>So he's left feeling conflicted and grieved and he show's his vulnerable side to Edward in a plight and ask for some suggestions.</p><p>But let me know what you think! I'm always down for discussions! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>